


Beginner’s Guide to Caring for Your Fallen Angel:

by SueBob99



Series: Guide to Divine Beings [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/pseuds/SueBob99
Summary: Could caring for a fallen angel be for you?
Fallen Angels can be a trying bunch. Anyone dealing with one on a daily basis is probably in over their heads. Luckily there's this guide to help...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> For Antarctic_Echoes - who was kind enough to gift me two adorable pieces.

 

Note: this guide is to provide help and understanding of your standard (original) Fallen Angel (FA), for the other variety refer to our second guide: “Moody Fallen Angels: Will They Ever Make the Right Decision?”

Sociability:  
Naturally outgoing and sociable with some personal quirks (see Supplementary Handouts G “Illegal Substances: Explaining Where Not to Take Them” and J “’And Now...He’s Naked!’ Coping with Unprompted Nudity”), your FA’s compassionate and excitable nature makes him a lively addition to any family. Can be re-homed with children (after adjustment period), prefers not to be homed with cats.

Dietary:  
Whiskey.

Dietary (Treats):  
Teeny-Tiny Donuts, Cool Ranch Puffs. Mexican food. Loves a good Stroopie.

Sex:  
Yes.

Communication:  
Your traditional fallen angel or “Satan” has long suffered a bad, and some would say undeserved, reputation. This is a touchy subject. Your faith in him can be demonstrated by not automatically blaming him for murders committed in his name or on his premises.  
Due to years of neglect, your FA will be vulnerable and find establishing a true emotional connection challenging: be patient.  
He will have difficulty comprehending more complex human emotions and even some everyday objects, even the humble sandwich can be the source of profound confusion when viewed through an emotional prism. Communication Top Tips...  
-If explaining a simple emotional matter: give a thorough, detailed and exact explanation so he can fully understand (or give up and hug him)  
-Know that the door is always open  
-Yelling just causes confusion and he may have no idea why you’re upset  
-Know he is not a monster no matter what he claims  
-If possible, resist lumping “evil” and “the devil” into the same sentence (he will find this disheartening)  
-Understand his “home” is a very important place to him

Special Interests:  
Punishing bad guys, B movies, cooking, sex, piano, driving, sex, drinking, dancing, sex, hot-tubbing and sex.

Fallen Angels as Companions:  
Your FA cannot handle rejection. If rejected a FA will withdraw, and rejections by those trusted few will profoundly effect his self-worth. Any prospective companion should consider if they can genuinely accept their FA as the person/former Ruler of Hell he is, before embarking on a connection. Ideally be certain you would never betray your angel and that you, in fact, hope he can rely on you as much as you rely on him.  
Fiercely protective over those who show uncommon kindness, your FA makes an especially fitting companion for someone who has been previously let down and/or is working alone. Other benefits include...  
-Free drinks

You:  
The FA’s ideal companion will be quick-witted, loyal, appreciative of innuendo, accepting, have the patience of a saint, believe in justice, be able to challenge and willing to sometimes call the shots (literally if necessary).

By now you know if caring for a fallen angel is for you...

 

If so, you may also be interested in our Intermediate Series:  
“Mums! Is His a B***h?”  
Or our travel guide, “Great Fathers and Where to Find Them.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.
> 
> Super busy but couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> Edit- Accrues has been nice enough to do an awesome Podfic version, which can be found here...  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10835646

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Beginner's Guide To Caring For Your Fallen Angel:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835646) by [accrues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues)




End file.
